


Inquit Vulpes Coevum- NEVERMORE

by howmanyshipscanashippership



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unreliable Narrator, and i ask myself- wtf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyshipscanashippership/pseuds/howmanyshipscanashippership
Summary: But, if you're still here- know. There is more than what They paint in the picture- that what They tell is not the truth. Know that if you shut the tab you will never find this link again. Also know that a hit-man might already have been sent your way. Just one loose thread can unravel a tapestry.Agent M might be behind you, reading over your shoulder- don't acknowledge her existence and don't look back. She favors knives and cig burners. Maybe even The Agent himself has been sent. The one in charge of 'security', he favors the cleaver and axes, not that anyone lives to tell the tale.Still here?Interesting, maybe you aren't such a sheep after all. You want the truth? The whole, unfiltered, ugly truth? Well, that, my newest friend, that is quite a story.A story- a true story- about friendship and rivalry, life and death, the illusions of good and evil, governmental cover-ups, greed, and hope. Well, I guess we should start at the beginning ?Let us start in an old, backwater town n the middle of the Arizonian desert where a scrawny, short, black-haired, brown-eyed boy gets the wind knocked out of him.





	Inquit Vulpes Coevum- NEVERMORE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> So I am just going to say that this is not going to be a happy fluffy fic. My updates are going to be as often as possible. Chapter lengths will all be different to. If there are any trigger warnings that I did not tag tell me please.

Oh, go ahead. Close the tab, don't mind me. I was just popping in, I _was_ going to volunteer some information, you know that pesky thing called truth. But if you don't want it, that's cool. I mean, feel free to stay ignorant, just listening to Them.

They must make it a nice world, all cotton-candy-like and easy, pain-free. It is such a nice world, for the sheep. You know just as well as I do that what They will tell you is enough. It won't hurt you to stay ignorant. In fact, I bet that before you stumbled across this link you were happy with the story They said, did you ever even wonder if they were telling the truth?

Are you wondering now? I bet that the fact that there could be more to Their story didn't even cross your mind. You curious now? Or is your cursor still hovering above that redit?

Maybe both, I mean, if you're caught on this link you will be killed. You can still click out and pretend that you never saw anything.

But would the fact that there could be more bug you, itch at the back of your mind? Would you wonder what could possibly be so bad that They have to cover it up? God knows that Their rule is bad enough. What could they possibly have that they have hidden it so well? So well that only the 15 of us know?

But, if you're still here- know. There is more than what They paint in the picture- that what They tell is not the truth. Know that if you shut the tab you will never find this link again. Also know that a hit-man might already have been sent your way. Just one loose thread can unravel a tapestry.

Agent M might be behind you, reading over your shoulder- don't acknowledge her existence and don't look back. She favors knives and cig burners. Maybe even The Agent himself has been sent. The one in charge of 'security', he favors the cleaver and axes, not that anyone lives to tell the tale.

Still here?

Interesting, maybe you aren't such a sheep after all. You want the truth? The whole, unfiltered, ugly truth? Well, that, my newest friend, that is quite a story.

A story- a true story- about friendship and rivalry, life and death, the illusions of good and evil, governmental cover-ups, greed, and hope. Well, I guess we should start at the beginning. But what is that? The birth of our little Subject N? The Mother, the Father? The creation of Them? Maybe farther back, to when there was no one with the amount of power, the power that They now hold. Maybe before our little universe was but a speck of metaphysical dust?

We don't have time for that, so we will start in what is now an old, backwater, forgotten town in the middle of the Arizonan desert, not that is wasn't then. It was. Months before They rose to power. However much they tell you that they were around forever it is a LIE.

Anyways, I am getting ahead of myself- blah blah small town blah bla blah where a scrawny, short, black-haired, brown-eyed boy gets the wind knocked out of him.

Anti-climactic, I know. But the first month or so is just that. I will still tell of that time but don't rush me. Because as soon as our story speeds up, it will not slow down until you make your final decision on whether to be a part of this mess or not. Not that it will slow down for you to have the time to think about joining or not. No, it will not stop until either we are dead or they are.

Darwinism at it's finest, am I right?

Enough on that for now though.

_ "God damn it, Minyard. This is why we can't have nice things." _

_ From above our boy's body comes a voice, "Oh, Coach. If he was nice, he wouldn't be of any use to us, would he? Would you rather I let him go? Put a band-aid on him and he'll be good as new."_

_ "Minyard."_

_ "Coach." _

_ The older man grumbled, "Ah, forget it. Kid, we have an offer for you." _

_ **Inquit Vulpes Corvum- NEVERMORE** _


End file.
